Graveyard Gig
Graveyard Gig – pierwsza trasa Pucharu Arkadowego w grze Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Położona jest w Curien Mansion znanym z serii The House of the Dead. Opis thumb|left|Graveyard Gig w menu głównym Graveyard Gig to trasa położona w nawiedzonym dworku. Wyścig rozpoczyna się przed wjazdem do posiadłości. Zawodnicy wjeżdżają po schodach do budynku i mogą wybrać jedne z dwóch schodów prowadzących na górne piętro. Obie trasy łączą się na górnym piętrze i prowadzą przez serię korytarzy z zakrętami. Należy uważać na opuszczające się w dół żyrandole. Na początku gracz musi skręcić w lewo. Przez pewien czas jedzie prosto, po czym musi okrążyć dmuchany zamek po którym skacze Zobiko. Trasa zakręca ostro w lewo i prowadzi na wzniesienie. Zawodnicy jadą przez bibliotekę, w której pojawia się kolejny zakręt w lewo i wjazd pod górę. Gracze jadą następnie prosto przez most, aż do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Znajduje się tam duży pająk i kilka mniejszych, które stoją na kracie. Dużego pająka można okrążyć jedną z dwóch dróg, które zbiegają się w jedną wypadająca na dach. Po wylądowaniu na dachu należy wykonać ostry skręt w prawo. Przed graczami pojawi się dziura w dachu, a nad nią latający potwór. Przez dziurę należy przejechać, a następnie skręcić w prawo. Gracze wypadną ze strychu i transformują swoje pojazdy w łodzie. Będą musieli przepłynąć przez kanał zalany zieloną cieczą, unikając przy tym pływających beczek. Wjadą następnie do podziemnego kanału z dwoma zakrętami: najpierw w lewo, a potem w prawo. Prowadzi on do podziemnego laboratorium. Po dopłynięciu do brzegu gracz znowu transformują pojazdy w samochody i jadą po brukowanej drodze zakręcającej w lewo. Trasa wiedzie przez tunel z zamontowanymi po bokach generatorami prądu. Co jakiś czas wydzielają się z nich wiązki energii, która może porazić gracza i spowolnić go. Gracz jedzie następnie po długiej drodze zbudowanej z kraty, z barierkami po bokach. Wzdłuż trasy mieszczą się transformatory energii i duża kapsuła z hydrą. Trasa wyjeżdża następnie na zewnątrz i wiedzie do mety, która położona jest przed bramą wjazdową do siedziby. W drugim okrążeniu w korytarzach nawiedzonej posiadłości pojawiają się zombie. W pomieszczeniu z dużym pająkiem pojawia się jeszcze więcej mniejszych pająków, a część przechodzi również na dach i tam czatuje. Woda w kanale osiąga wyższy poziom i zalewa go w dużym stopniu. Po wpłynięciu przez kanał gracz trafi do szerszego zalewiska, z większą ilością beczek. Hydra uwalnia się również ze swojej kapsuły, rozbijając ją, a następnie zanurza się w wodzie i atakuje z miejsca swoimi głowami. Dalsza część trasy pozostaje niezmieniona. W trzecim okrążeniu po wjechaniu po schodach do posiadłości, boczne schody są zablokowane. Otwarty jest natomiast wjazd do podziemi. Gracz będzie musiał wyjechać potem z podziemi, kierując się w górę. Należy unikać toczących się w dół trasy wielkich beczek. Gracz wjeżdża następnie do sali koncertowej, która przez cały czas mieściła się pod kratą wielkiego pająka. Zespół na scenie gra muzykę z okazji zaręczyn Zobio i Zobiko. Gracz przejeżdża pod sceną i znowu trafia na zewnątrz posiadłości. Musi wykonać zakręt w prawo na zewnętrznym placu. Można tu wybrać dwie drogi oddzielone między siebie kolumnami, które prowadzą w to samo miejsce. Można również wcześniej skręcić na drewnianą rampę, która prowadzi do ogrodu z Super Glove. Gracz wyjeżdża następnie po rampie na główną drogę. Po wyjechaniu z placu gracz musi pokonać ostatni odcinek, jakim jest cmentarz z ruinami. Można zakręcić ostro w prawo, a potem w lewo i znowu w prawo. Druga trasa znajduje się naprzeciw, w miejscu gdzie barierki są wyrwane. Gracz będzie mógł tu zebrać super przedmiot, ale wiąże się to z ryzykiem potłuczenia grobów i spowolnienia swojego pojazdu. Po wyjechaniu z ruin boczna brama do posiadłości zostaje zniszczona i gracz może przejechać przez metę. Graveyard Gig posiada także swoją wersję w lustrzanym odbiciu. Różni się tym, że prawa i lewa strona są ze sobą zamienione. Muzyka }} Galeria Graveyard Gig 001.png Graveyard Gig 002.png Graveyard Gig 003.png Graveyard Gig 004.png Graveyard Gig 005.png Graveyard Gig 006.png Graveyard Gig 007.png Graveyard Gig 008.png Graveyard Gig 009.png Graveyard Gig 010.png Graveyard Gig 011.png Graveyard Gig 012.png Graveyard Gig 013.png Graveyard Gig 014.png Graveyard Gig 015.png Graveyard Gig 016.png Graveyard Gig 017.png Graveyard Gig 018.png Graveyard Gig 019.png Graveyard Gig 020.png Graveyard Gig 021.png Graveyard Gig 022.png Graveyard Gig 023.png Graveyard Gig 024.png Graveyard Gig 025.png Graveyard Gig 026.png Graveyard Gig 027.png Graveyard Gig 028.png Graveyard Gig 029.png Graveyard Gig 030.png Graveyard Gig 031.png Graveyard Gig 032.png Graveyard Gig 033.png Graveyard Gig 034.png Graveyard Gig 035.png Graveyard Gig 036.png Graveyard Gig 037.png Graveyard Gig 038.png Graveyard Gig 039.png Graveyard Gig 040.png Graveyard Gig 041.png Graveyard Gig 042.png Graveyard Gig 043.png Graveyard Gig 044.png Graveyard Gig 045.png Graveyard Gig 046.png Graveyard Gig 047.png Graveyard Gig 048.png Graveyard Gig 049.png Graveyard Gig 050.png Graveyard Gig 051.png Graveyard Gig 052.png Graveyard Gig 053.png Graveyard Gig 054.png Graveyard Gig 055.png Graveyard Gig 056.png Graveyard Gig 057.png Graveyard Gig 058.png Graveyard Gig 059.png Graveyard Gig 060.png Graveyard Gig 061.png Graveyard Gig 062.png Graveyard Gig 063.png Graveyard Gig 064.png Graveyard Gig 065.png Graveyard Gig 066.png Graveyard Gig 067.png Graveyard Gig 068.png Graveyard Gig 069.png Graveyard Gig 070.png Graveyard Gig 071.png Graveyard Gig 072.png Graveyard Gig 073.png Graveyard Gig 074.png Graveyard Gig 075.png Graveyard Gig 076.png Graveyard Gig 077.png Graveyard Gig 078.png Graveyard Gig 079.png Graveyard Gig 080.png Graveyard Gig 081.png Graveyard Gig 082.png Graveyard Gig 083.png Graveyard Gig 084.png Graveyard Gig 085.png Graveyard Gig 086.png Graveyard Gig 087.png Graveyard Gig 088.png Graveyard Gig 089.png Graveyard Gig 090.png Graveyard Gig 091.png Graveyard Gig 092.png Graveyard Gig 093.png Graveyard Gig 094.png Graveyard Gig 095.png Graveyard Gig 096.png Graveyard Gig 097.png Graveyard Gig 098.png Graveyard Gig 099.png Graveyard Gig 100.png Ciekawostki *Muzyka z tej trasy to remiks utworu Theme of Magician, który przechodzi potem w Revenge. Zobacz też *Outer Forest *Sewer Scrapes *Deadly Route *Grave Hard *Creepy Courtyard Kategoria:Tematyka nawiedzona Kategoria:Trasy w Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed